Kept In Darkness
by The Last Performer
Summary: What starts out as a simple car ride turns out to be a horrible nightmare for Jin and Touya. Includes O.C.'s based off of my friends, and other random things... Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

Mei: Hi… Yeah… I don't own YYH… I wish I did, but I don't… Anyway… Here's my story. 

Ningenkai!

"I've walked as long as I can remember, I doubt I'll be able to do that!" Touya said as Yusuke forced him and Jin into his bright red car, he himself had just learned how to drive.

"Aye! I can fly, donchya know! I don't need to drive t'is t'ing!"

"C'mon! Don't tell me you're afraid!" Yusuke taunted as he started to "bwak" like a chicken.

"Yusuke, don't even go there!" Touya glared at him, Yusuke just laughed and got in the drivers seat. Yusuke drove down to Kuwabara's house and picked him up, then to Kurama's house to get Kurama and Hiei.

"I don't see why I have to come along," muttered the annoyed fire demon.

"Me either," mumbled the even more annoyed ice master. Touya looked at Jin, to see his reaction to the "Yusuke is going to force us to learn to drive" situation. But he didn't see a mumbling, upset wind demon. Jin had his head out the car window, enjoying having the wind rushing through his ubrushed red hair.

"T'is really refreshin', donchya know! Ye shoul' try it sometime!" He managed to yell loud enough so that everybody in the car, and out stared at him and his loud voice. He sat there, enjoying himself, not caring what everybody else thought about him looking like a dog.

"You really should sit down," The fox said from the back seat of the car.

Kurama wasn't selfish at all so he chose last and got the dreaded back seat. The only reason Hiei was sitting next to him was that the combined forces of Yusuke and Kuwabara forced him to sit in the back.

Hiei looked out the window, seemingly annoyed by the situation and everybody else in the car. Especially Touya the ice master, and Jin the wind master. He didn't even know why Yusuke trusted them so much! There was no proof that they had really changed at all! They could still be part of the shinobi! Hiei couldn't believe he hadn't drawn his sword to attack them yet! He tensed up, and kept glancing at the almost innocent looking Touya, and the idiotic Jin.

"I don't think he heard you," the young ice master informed them. Kurama sighed deeply as Hiei finally started to relax…

"Lets listen to music!" Yusuke yelled randomly.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed as Yusuke turned on the American radio station. Hiei jumped and let out a small yelp as the un-translated music started suddenly behind him.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there!" Yusuke and Kuwabara sang in unison, in the language they clearly didn't understand. Kurama sighed, and thought about leaving the car before Yusuke drove them into a building of some sort, and set the car and everybody inside of it on fire.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee-oooooow!" Jin shouted painfully as he sat down in the car, his hair completely full with leaves, and a couple branches. Hiei smirked, as if he knew that would happen, but than again… Who didn't see that coming?

The car stopped suddenly, causing everybody to jerk forward.

"C'mon! What's the hold up!" Yusuke yelled over the music and several honking horns.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as the ground started to shake.

"Jishin!" Yusuke said, shocked.

"No… Demon energy," Kuwabara went through his own memories, trying desperately trying to remember where he's felt the energy before.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sang a cold, prissy sounding voice that Touya and Jin recognized as Risho. Touya climbed over Jin and jumped out the window, Jin followed, flying.

"…They could've used the door…" Yusuke whimpered, he would be quite upset if they damaged his "baby" in any way. Everybody else got out of the red car, figuring that it must be important.

"Shards of winter!" Touya shouted.

"Tornado fist!" Jin yelled, as they attacked Risho together. Risho dodged their attacks easily, and sent rocks flying towards them. Jin grabbed the back of Touya's ningen shirt and lifted them both into the air.

"Thanks…" Touya said, happy he wasn't down on the ground, dodging the raging rocks (of doom).

"No prob! It's wha' frien's 're fer, aint it!" Jin said, slightly quieter than a yell.

"Now Jin, Touya that isn't fair!" Risho smirked, and sent the rocks flying up at them.

A rock hit Jin in the back, causing him to drop Touya. Touya flipped and landed evenly on the ground then looked up to see if his companion was ok or not.

"Jin!" He yelled as the bruised and bloody wind master fell to the ground, Touya ran over to him.

"Jin! Jin, are you ok?" The worried teenage demon shouted. Jin groaned slightly, but a ring of clay binded his arms to his chest, and his legs together. Then more rose out of the ground and binded Touya in the same way. Touya struggled to get out of this horrible trap, but Risho came up behind him and hit Touya in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Risho then grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them off.

The young boy looked up at his older brother "Ryou… What was that?" the child sounded worried.

"…A bear… A demon bear." He started running up the stairs that lead up to their temple. Touya followed.

"Ryou! Take Touya and get out of here!"

"No! I wont leave you!" He used his energy to form an ice sword. All the woman had to fight with was a dagger! She stabbed the bear in the stomach, it growled at her and attacked. She jumped over the bear and sliced open it's back. It turned around and grabbed her by her short kimono and threw her into Ryou.

"Mom!" He was about to say more but the wind was knocked out of him. They flew into the wall of the temple.

"S-sorry, Ryou…" She got off of him and attacked the bear again. Ryou got up and attacked the bear, once it got hit by his bone-chilling ice sword it ran away. Both Ryou and Touya ran over to their mother.

"Mom! Are you ok!" The teenaged demon yelled.

"Ryou… Touya…" She smiled ", I love you both… you need… to be strong…" Ryou held her tightly in his arms.

"Mom! Don't die! Please don't die!" The little boy cried.

"Be strong." She smiled.

He cried.

She died.

Preview man: What will happen to Touya and Jin? What was the thing you previously read? Find out, in chapter 2 of Kept In Darkness!

Mei: That's the end… Dear god I love cliffhanger endings! They're so funderful! Yeah… Review if you like it. Flame, review, same difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei: Hello, people… Thanks for any reviews you may have sent… This chapter's kinda long… So hang in there. See ya' at the end. Oh… And there are many O.C.'s (original characters) in this story… So hang on tight.

Touya sat up quickly.

"Where…?" He whispered to himself ", this is the Shinobi temple… This is my room"

He sat up and looked around at his old room. It was ice blue, just as he had left it before the Dark Tournament. He looked at the 1 wall that had a shelf full of weapons on it. He looked at another wall, it was plain, it had the door, which had a medium sized dream catcher on it.

The dream catcher was nothing like the ones they had in Ningenkai. His was made with an eagle demons feathers, and another demon's hide. Unlike the ones in Ningenkai, the one hanging over his door didn't keep out nightmares.

"And that's why I always slept outside," He looked at one of the remaining walls, which wasn't even a wall anymore, it was a clear glass door leading out to the balcony of his room. He stood up and walked past the remaining wall, which had a table in the corner. He stopped to look at it; he remembered that was where he ate by himself, and if he was feeling up to it, some friends.

He looked out the window and saw the beautiful forest that the temple lay in. Then he snapped back into reality. He needed to go find Jin, so he went to the only place he could think he would be. His room.

Touya knocked on the door that was supposed to be Jin's. He heard loud footsteps drawing closer towards the door.

"Wrong room!" He told himself as he got ready to go search for Jin again, but a large, dark skinned man, opened the door.

"Touya! I haven't seen you since the Dark Tournament!" He was the walking scar, Bakken.

"B-Baken!" Touya looked up at the large man ", I thought you died!"

"Touya!" A voice called in the background. Touya recognized the accent as Jin.

"Uh… Don't mind that, Ice Master!" Bakken exclaimed, worriedly.

Touya ran past Bakken and slid into his room, only to see Jin hanging upside down from the ceiling. Jin's face was bruised, that was it, apparently Bakken wasn't strong enough to hit him and do something serious. Touya formed his ice sword, he hasn't used it in quite a while, he jumped and cut Jin down from the ceiling.

Jin hit the ground and smiled up at Touya ", Thanks, but watch out!"

Touya didn't catch his teammates warning fast enough and was pinned to the ground by Bakken. Touya kicked furiously, trying to get out from under the enormous man.

"Ge' off 'o' 'im Bakke'!" Jin yelled, as he got ready to attack him.

"No! He ruined my fun!" Touya was disgusted; Bakken's fun was apparently "beat up on Jin while he can't fight back."

Touya smirked, as he kicked Bakken in the stomach. Bakken grunted painfully, but didn't get off Touya's frail body.

"TORNADO FIST!" Jin yelled as he punched the large man off of the Ice Master. Touya jumped up and charged at Bakken, his sword had just reached his neck when a sharp voice came in through the doorframe.

"Oh… Risho told me I could find you here." Touya turned and looked to the female voice.

"Who t'e 'eck're you?" Jin said staring at her also.

"First, remove your sword from my comrade's neck. Then, I shall tell you my name."

Touya had seen her around the temple before the dark tournament, but he never bothered going to talk to her. He didn't know much about her, he did, however, know her what her element was. Water. It wasn't hard to tell; blue hair put up in braids that went down to her shoulder. A blue fishnet shirt under a purple tank top. He watched her as she adjusted the purple belt, holding up her short-shorts. The glint of the jewel's she had caught Touya's pupil-less eyes, the gems on her purple choker and belt were a dark, dark, blue color.

"Oh. Hi, Umi," Bakken grinned, making Jin worry slightly. But she walked right past Bakken, ignoring him completely.

"My name is Umi, Risho told me to come meet the two shinobi that wussed out after the dark tournament," She told them, smirking.

Jin walked out. Touya glared at Bakken, then Umi, then followed Jin out.

"T'anks fer 'elpin' me!" Jin smiled.

"No problem," Touya replied quietly.

"Touya the ice master and Jin the wind master! What a surprise," rang another female voice, Touya and Jin knew this voice, however.

"So… How are your kids doing?" She laughed, she loved the very thought of yaoi.

"Shut up, Kumi! I'll kill you if you ever say anything like that again!" Touya yelled, turning to her.

"Now, now Touya… If you hurt my beloved Kumi I'll kill you!" The confident earth demon wrapped his arm around Her waist; they've been together for a while…

Kumi was the master of illusions; she was very weak if her opponent had a resistance, forcing her to go to Risho for assistance.

Touya hated how she was always in that purple cloak of hers, saying all this junk about how gay people are, or could be.

"Oh, Jin. I gave Bakken your room! Hope you don't mind," Jin flinched slightly at those words. Touya elbowed him and went to his room, Jin followed silently.

Ningenkai

"Just open a stupid portal!" Yusuke yelled angrily at the 1-foot tall baby.

"It's not that easy, Yusuke. We would have to make sure nothing would come back through!" He explained, hopefully thorough enough for Yusuke to understand.

"We'll kill anybody that tries! This is so FRIGGIN' stupid!"

"Calm down, Yusuke! We'll have a portal open in an hour!"

"An hour?" The angered teen punched a wall.

"Yusuke, you have o be patient. I'm sure Touya and Jin are fine, they're good fighters. They can take care of themselves," Kurama attempted to calm him down.

"How can you all be so stupid calm! Our friends are stuck with some crazy earth demon that beat down his own teammate during the Dark Tournament!"

"How are you so sure we can even trust them!" the highly annoyed fire demon yelled over the young spirit detective.

Yusuke was silent for a second "I-I just get this feeling…"

The room went silent.

"Go home and rest up guys," Koenma ordered as he opened a portal to Ningenkai. They all walked through.

Shinobi Temple

Touya sat on the balcony outside his room, lost in his own thoughts.

"How did he get to Ningenkai…?" He asked himself quietly.

"Who t'e 'eck knows?" Jin asked, walking up behind Touya surprisingly. Touya turned around and looked at him; he didn't expect anybody to be listening.

"Aye, dun git all upset 'cuz he got us! Remember: it's easier t' be laughin' than screamin'!" Jin grinned, as his ears flicked energetically. Touya smiled slightly at his companion's cheerfulness.

There was a knock at the door, and the words "Dinner time!" were heard by Jin and Touya.

They both walked out of his room and into the dining room. Touya looked at the possibly poisoned food.

Jin ate all of his food abnormally quickly.

He seemed fine.

Until he fell over, unconscious.

"Jin!" Touya turned to Risho ", What did you do to him?"

"Some friend you are. You knew it was poisoned, but you didn't tell him!" Risho smirked as everybody went back to their rooms.

"What's wrong with Jin?" Asked yet another female voice.

"Risho poisoned the food," He turned and looked at the girl.

She had silver hair, with ice blue highlights. She had a gray fishnet shirt under a light blue shirt. She had black pants, which were being held up by a black belt with an ice blue gem. She scratched her silver fox ear with her hand as she walked over to Touya and the unconscious Jin. A green kitsune followed the youko.

"Mei, Thorn, will you help me?"

"Yes, of course!" the human-ish looking girl said. Touya put Jin on the green kitsune.

"Thorn, take him to my room," Touya told her, and then she nodded and carried Jin off. "Mei, come with me to get some herbs and water."

"Ok!" Mei and Touya ran out of the temple.

"Don't worry, Jin…" Thorn was in her much lesser used form in order to try and comfort the wind master ", they'll get back soon."

"T-Thorn?" He smiled as much as he was able ", I haven' see' you in ages!"

"I know; I'm happy too! But don't try and talk, you're sick!" She smiled, he smiled back at the youko girl taking his advice.

Thorn played with her silver, highlighted green, hair. When she got bored with it she let it fall back onto her gray shirt, and black pants. She tightened her black belt, which had a green gem on it.

Thorn wasn't acting like her normal self at all right now. Normally she was pretty carefree, but not now. Not since she found out that Jin got poisoned. She was normally hyperactive, but not right now.

Mei and Thorn were good fighters, but they were better as a team. That's the only reason Risho didn't take them to the Dark Tournament. Touya and Mei ran in.

Mei checked Jin's temperature ", you're burning up!" She put a cloth in the cold water she and Touya had gotten, then put the cold damp cloth on his head, in an attempt to cool him down.

There was a knock on the door.

Everybody stared at the ominous door.

Touya stood up and opened the door, formed his ice sword and attacked without seeing whom it was.

There was a female scream.

Mei: The end of chapter 2! Mwhaha… You just have to wait to see who screamed. So HA! xp.

"I AM NOT!" ;; Inside joke for anybody that reads this and had no idea what I'm talking about…


	3. Chapter 3

Mei: Blah. Sorry, I haven't had time to update in a while. School shtuff… And I'm really tired. If there are more errors than usual, tell me… Oh, Oyako… I changed some of the names… xp ("I AM NOT!")

Chapter 3.

Shinobi Temple

"Touya! What the heck are you doing! I was looking for Mei!" The black neko demon screamed. He just stared at the unknown neko girl. "Please remove your ice sword from my neck," She said casually, eyes half closed, while she achieved the 'I'm bored, darn it!' look.

Mei's silver kitsune ears twitched, she got up and ran out ",Kashin! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! There you are, Mei!"

"Touya… You can get off her now," Mei stared at the 'awkward' position they were in.

"Right!" Touya got off of the girl quickly and rushed back into his room.

Mei looked into the nekos bright yellow, light colored, eyes. She tugged on her Chinese-style purple shirt with golden trim and buttons. Her belt and collar had orange-ish yellow gems. Touya walked back out into in the narrow hall.

"One question, how do you know me?" He managed to ask while keeping his cool expression.

"Oh! Mei has told me _all _about you!"

"Oh really?" He looked at her. She turned pink and walked into the room, faster than she normally would have. Kashin giggled slightly, resisting the urge to say 'Oh! Look at the new couple!'

"What's so funny?" A female voice came from around the corner. Touya heard the voice and immediately got into a defensive stance, facing the corner.

"Hi, Shou!"

"Don't call me that, darn it!" A red and orange neko demon came around the corner. She brushed the lint off her red silk pants, and loose blue shirt. Touya noticed that 'Shou' wasn't wearing a choker like most of the other girls were, she had a belt like everybody else, with dark orange gems, but her necklace was most defiantly not a choker.

"C'mon Touya! We gotta take care of Jin…" Mei walked in to the young ice masters room.

"Right," Touya turned to follow the silver youko in.

"Can we help?" The black neko, Kashin, interrupted.

"No," Touya said, without turning to look at their begging faces.

"Please?" Kashin begged she apparently really did want to help them.

"I don't trust you enough."

"Mei does!"

"I'm not Mei. Her opinion wont let you into _my_ room!" He told them, stressing 'my' than he normally would have. He kept his cocky 'I know everything' expression, while managing to turn around and glare at the two neko girls.

"Fine!" The two neko girls walked off together. Touya smirked as he went into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Sorry, Touya… We have to go to bed, now!" Mei smiled at Touya, attempting to cheer him up. Touya understood the message and tried to smile back, but at his pathetic attempt Mei shot him a 'nevermind' look. Then she walked out and went to her and her sisters room.

"Don't worry, Touya," Thorn assured ", I'm sure Jin will be just fine." Thorn surprisingly didn't smile as she walked out.

( Mei: This is where the story kinda gets to angst-ish stuff… ; )

Touya took a sword off the 'weaponry wall' and went out onto the balcony. He swung furiously at the air as Risho's cold words echoed in Touyas normally clear mind.

"Some friend you are…" echoed through his now clouded mind.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his ears, trying to block out the prissy voice. Then he just stopped. His hands fell to his side. He looked up at the sky. _It is my fault, _he thought to himself. He should've told Jin. He knew when his oblivious friend did not.

Touya picked up the sword and drew it across his arm. _Jin shouldn't be in pain… I should, _He thought as he continued to mutilate his own arm. Touya ignored the pain and kept cutting himself, now hard enough to draw blood. Touya stayed up all night, covering his arm in his own blood…

Ningenkai

"What the heck do you mean it'll be open in the morning!" Yusuke yelled, thoroughly frustrated.

"Yusuke! It's midnight, are you really that stupid?" Botan yelled back, highly annoyed by his yelled and screaming.

The black haired punk punched a tree down angrily.

"Hey! Watch it!" The gothic looking demon jumped out of the tree the spirit detective punched down. "I was asleep!"

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"I don't care a bit for Touya or Jin, I don't see why I shouldn't be able to sleep when I wont be accompanying you!"

Kuwabara covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh at the idea of Hiei falling asleep in a tree that was knocked down by Yusuke.

"My mother planted that tree…" Kurama jumped out of his bedroom window, doing a whole bunch of filps.

"Sorry!" Yusuke said once Kurama landed on the ground and started reviving the tree.

"Suichii, is something wrong?" Shiori, Kurama's mother, asked from the window as Kurama stood up and brushed himself off.

"No mother! Go back to bed! Sorry for waking you!" He told her politely.

"Good night, Suichii."

"Good night, mother," He called as Shiori walked out of sight, back into her room. "You should go to bed as well," He told Yusuke and Kuwabara ",In the morning we'll meet in the forest and try to save Touya and Jin."

"Ok!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison as they both went back to their houses to rest, or try to.

**Cheesy music plays**

Mei) Yay! The end of chapter 3! Ok. I put 2 original characters in!

1-Kashin, neko, light.

2-Shousei, neko, fire.

Got it? Ok!


	4. Chapter 4

Mei: Yo koso! Chaputta shi!

For those of you that don't know… I said: Welcome! Chapter four!

Gomen. I didn't mean for the last chapter to be hard to follow… I'll try and make it as clear as I can… Gomen. Any way…. If my story gets hard to follow flame and tell, Ok?

Chapter 4

Shinobi Temple 

Touya sat up and looked at his arms, all covered in dry blood. He took off his blue shirt and jumped off his balcony onto the ground. He hurried to the lake, before the sun rose; Mei and Thorn would get up soon. He could only imagine what they would say if they found out what he did to himself.

Jin's elf-ish ears twitched as he heard a knock on the door. The weak wind master tried to get up, his foolish attempts failed. He got halfway up, but collapsed right after. The boy foolishly knocked himself out.

The black neko girl let herself in. She flinched, as she smelt the air. She covered her sensitive nose with her sleeve. She wandered out onto Touya's balcony.

"Blood…" She said softly as she looked at Touya's blood filled shirt. "Touya's blood…" Her bright yellow eyes widened as she realized what had happened… "A cutter…" She looked around for him, useless. He wasn't there.

Umi walked out onto her balcony and looked at the neko and said sweetly ", hello Kashin."

"Hi, Umi," She said back as she watched Umi get up on the guardrail around her balcony. She raised her hands up towards the sky. She started dancing, summoning clouds. And rain. Kashin picked up Touya's sword, cleaned it, sheathed it, and went inside before it started pouring. The placed it back on the rack, up against the ice blue wall.

The neko curled up into a ball and lay next to Jin, then fell asleep.

Jin turned onto his side and held the unknown source of warmth. Jin was shivering, he was so cold…

"Please get up…" The red haired demon said quietly.

"Jin… Don't worry about me…" She coughed up some of her blood ", Remember, It's easier to be laughin' than screamin'!" More blood. She brushed her firey red hair out of her child-like face. "Jin, you'll 'ave to take over as the wind master for me… Train hard. If you don't… I'll come back and haunt you."

"Aye…" he looked down at his older sister, laying in his arms. She closed her sky blue, innocent eyes.

And never opened them again.

Shinobi Temple

Jin sat up quickly, cuddling the unknown neko. He was afraid… He didn't care who it was (although he knew she probably would). She purred softly. He leaned back against the wall, loosening his grip on the girl.

"I wonder who she is…"

"AIEEE!" She screeched, Jin let go of her quickly. "What are you, some kind of sick pervert?" She yelled angrily.

"Sorry, ye were just so warm… And I was really cold!" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice said from behind Kashin.

"AH!" Kashin screamed, startled by the drop of water, mixed with the cold emotionless voice. She turned around and looked at the silhouetted figure ", Oh… Touya."

"You're violating my privacy."

"Gomen… I'll leave."

"Good."

"Wait, Touya! She kept me warm while I was sleepin', she did! Give 'er a chance!" Jin said, sitting up straight. Touya looked at Jin blankly; he had no idea he had gotten up.

"Touya! Jin!" Mei called from outside the door. Kashin was already up, so Touya told her to answer it. Mei and Thorn ran in, as if they were in an important race.

"Ha! I won! Now where's my cookie?" The green youko grinned. Mei mumbled under her breath and gave her older sister a cookie.

Mei and Thorn stood back to back, Mei holding out her right hand, Thorn holding out her left hand. They both smiled as the silver and blue youko started a spell, and the silver and green youko finished. Their hands glowed slightly as a small bottle with a red liquid appeared in their hands.

"Here is the antidote!" They told them in unison. Touya and Jin looked at each other, being reminded of Koto and Juri at the end of the Dark Tournament. Touya took the delicate bottle out of their hands and handed it to Jin. Jin stared at the red liquid that was said to be the antidote. He peered through it, as if _it_ were the poison.

"I dunno… It looks nasty!" He said, thoroughly disgusted.

"Don't wuss out now! It took us forever to get it!" Thorn didn't believe he would wuss out…

"Yeah!" Mei agreed.

"A'right, only a wee bit though!" Jin lifted the bottle to his mouth and chugged it. (A/N: his Irish-ness comes out.) They all stared, wide eyed. Jin smiled and tried to get up ", I-I can't feel my legs!" Jin yelled, Thorn ran to his aid quickly.

"Did the antidote have some sort of weird effect..?" Touya mumbled worriedly.

"I don't know…" Mei whispered as she watched Jin fall backwards.

"Jin! Jin! Don't you dare die on me!" Thorn yelled, shaking him slightly. The worried youko (Thorn) put her hand to his neck, checking his pulse, then sighed in relief.

"He's alive… But sleeping…" She figured.

Ningenkai!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama went through the newly opened portal.

"We're coming guys! Just hold on!" The black haired teen thought aloud.

"Great, Urmeshi, but we gotta kill this guy first!" Kuwabara pointed at a large demon in a long black cloak.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up at the demon blocking the way.

"So… You're looking for Touya and Jin?" It asked, it's voice oddly high pitched for 1 of its size. It sounded slightly like a child…

"Yeah, you got a problem with it, cloak boy?" Yusuke yelled angrily.

The demon started laughing "Aw man!" It laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face!" He started laughing even harder.

"wha… What the heck are you laughing at?" Yusuke yelled, as he grabbed it by the collar of his cloak. The hat of the cloak fell off.

They all gasped. A boy with 3 stars under his left eye, and unbrushed brown hair was in the place of where the cloaked figure should be.

"R-rinku?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised you didn't notice that figure had 2 energy sources… Ohwell… As I always say 'once an idiot, always and idiot'!" The child grinned widely. Yusuke hit Riku on the head angrily.

"Oooow…." He said, falling out of Yusuke's hands holding his head.

"So you guys gonna help us save Touya and Jin?" Yusuke asked casually.

"An' go to te' shinobi temple? No way! That's like suicide!" The drunk looking demon swayed slightly.

"Yeah Yusuke, Chuu is right, for once, all the masters there are really strong!" Rinku's grin faded.

"We have to go! If you won't help, fine! See if I care!" Yusuke stomped off.

"You'll have to excuse him… He's angry with Hiei. They just finished an argument," Kurama apologized for Yusuke.

"I wouldn't call it an argument…" Hiei muttered.

"You wouldn't call anything an argument!" Kuwabara yelled playfully as he ran after Yusuke. Hiei growled slightly and darted after him.

"Ooook…" Kurama said slowly. "I should probably go too."

"Ok see ya!" Rinku yelled happily.

"Bye," Kurama ran after everybody else, waving politely.

Mei: That's the end. Again, if it's hard to follow flame. I could care less. I guess I'll see you in chapter 5. Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei: Ohayou, konnichiwa, and Konbanwa minna! Welcome to chapter 5 of Kept In Darkness. Thanks for any review (and or or flames) you may have sent. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Shinobi Temple

Thorn was in her normal kitsune form, cuddled next to Jin, who was hugging her for warmth. Shousei and Kashin were playing Chinese checkers, while Mei sat outside with Touya. But Kashin got tired of playing and winning all the time, so she went to sleep and Shousei ended up leaving.

"I love the rain," Mei said calmly, letting the warm drops of water run down her face and off her cheeks.

"Yeah… Look at the forest," Touya told her, gesturing to the forest the temple was surrounded in. The small drops of water on the leaves reflected the light from the sun, making them glitter, like beautiful starts fell from the sky and landed on the leaves of the tall trees.

"Hey, Umi! Why don't you do this more often?" Mei shouted to the still dancing water demon.

"Takes a lot of energy," She informed her. Mei rested her head on Touya's shoulder, right before there was a knock on the door. Touya got off the rail on his balcony and went to answer it.

"No, Touya! Don't answer it!" Mei quickly rushed in front of the oblivious ice demon, as a shower of rocks hit her.

"Mei! Darn you Risho!" He yelled, catching the young youko girl. Kashin's delicate cat ears twitched as she sat up.

"Oh no! What happened?" Kashin screamed. Risho smirked, and walked off. "You're trying to kill her aren't you!" She growled.

"No! I would never do that!"

"Well that's solid proof right there, mister!"

Kashin was right. Mei was lying in his arms, injured, and he was doing nothing to help!

"God… Such trouble makers!" A female voice said from outside in the hall.

"I know!" A voice said, but Touya recognized this voice as Shousei. But he didn't know the first one.

"Can we come in?" Shousei asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes!" Kashin yelled before Touya could open his mouth. Shousei and an unknown wolf girl walked in.

"Hi! I'm—Oh my god, Mei!" The wolf said.

"What the heck happened!" Shousei yelled.

"He's trying to kill her! He's trying to kill her!" Kashin answered.

"No, I'm not!" He screamed again.

"He's not the type to go around trying to kill the few people that still trust him," Umi said, walking in through his balcony door. Touya looked up at her, she knew him so well… But how? Maybe he was just predictable. "Jerk! You don't remember me!"

"Am I supposed to..?" Touya asked, greatly confused. He obviously forgot somebody important.

"I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong," She left the words hanging in the air as she walked out to the balcony and jumped back to her room.

Touya didn't notice Thorn had gotten up and was next to Mei, in her youko form. Kashin was behind Thorn, telling her her version of the story.

"Touya is trying to—," Kashin started.

"Shut up!" Thorn yelled, cutting her off ", Touya would never try to kill her!"

Kashin stayed quiet.

"Dang, Thorn!" Shousei had never before seen Thorn this angry.

"What!" The youko looked about ready to explode, she couldn't believe Kashin would ever think that!

"Nothing!" She told her quickly and looked down at the ground.

"Sapphire!" Thorn yelled, Touya assumed Thorn was talking to the black wolf wearing ice and dark blue.

"Yes?" She answered, Touya was right. Her clouded eyes matched the blue jewels she wore.

"You and Kashin go get bandages for Mei!"

"Right," They said, and ran out to get bandages for their wounded friend.

Umi's room.

Umi took off her fighting clothes and got into loose pants and a baggy shirt. She rested her head on her pillow.

"I swear… I'll kill you…" She said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Dreaming

"Umi, this is my little brother, Touya," Ryou said, gesturing to the child with the rare multi-colored hair.

"Hi, I'm Umi, I'm dating your brother!" She smiled and knelt down in front of the child.

"Really?" He asked, standing up straight so the snow went up to his small waist. Ryou turned a slight pink and Touya just looked at him and giggled.

"C'mon, you can meet my parents," Ryou said, taking her hand and heading towards the temple.

"Who's the girl, Ryou?" A white tiger taunted from the top of the temple.

"I'm Umi, nice to meet you!" She said, smiling up at him.

"Same here," the tiger jumped down, bowed and left.

"That was Akuma, no relation, just a friend," Ryou explained to Umi as they walked into the temple, where his mother and father usually fought each other as training.

"Hi, Ryou!"

"Hello, mother. This is Umi," He gestured to the water demon still holding his hand.

"Hi," Umi bowed.

"Oh, Ryou, you're back," his father stepped out from the shadows.

Later

"I'm sorry, Umi, it just…" Ryou thought about how to phrase his break up without breaking her heart ", it just won't work."

"Fine then!" She shouted in a mix of sadness and anger ", See if I care!" She ran off, blinded by tears.

Shinobi Temple

Umi sat up quickly, breathing hard. She looked down, and realized she was clutching her covers.

She tightened her grip out of sheer anger ", I swear, I'll get revenge for my broken heart. And since the rest of Ryou's family is dead, I guess I'll have to kill Touya…" A smirk slowly appeared on her face.

Mei: The end of chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! **Bows repeatedly.** Please review! Please…?


	6. Chapter 6

Mei: Thanks for the reviews guys! This is basically a bonus chapter for my friend… That's pretty much it… Yeah… I guess it could be important… But it wasn't in the original story… Yeah… There's gonna be a new OC! Have fun guys…

Shinobi temple on some random day

Mei was feeling better and she was healing quite fast. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall for support. Jin was playing catch with Thorn, throwing a ball of ice back and fourth. Touya was sitting at his table, wondering when Mei's friends would show up. He was just waiting for them to burst through the door cheerfully. He sighed and lifted the clear cup full of cold water up to his lips and sipped it slowly. He was enjoying the rare peacefulness of the temple. Until they ran in.

Kashin, Shousei, Sapphire, and a dog demon ran in energetically.

"Welcome to my room," Touya said sarcastically.

"Hi!" The dog demon said, walking over to Touya. He looked up at her, she was tall… And Touya sitting down didn't make her any shorter. She had long silver-ish hair. Her bright emerald green eyes smiled down at him. She leaned down and hugged him. His eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"What are you blushing about?" Mei glared at him jealously. Touya looked at Mei and gave her a "what the heck are you talking about?" look. Then she started laughing. So did everybody else, except Jin, who also felt out of the loop.

She let go of him ", sorry, I hug everybody! I'm Tashi by the way."

Touya stopped blushing instantly after he heard her say that. Tashi re-did the black choker with the green gem in it. She smiled and sat down next to Mei. All her friends sat around her.

"It's so cool, everything revolves around you!" Kashin grinned.

"Y'know… It's true," Sapphire loosened the chain necklace she wore, and pulled her over-sized blue shirt, then (for whatever reason) she looked down at the fishnet sleeve on her left arm.

Tashi brushed the slight frost off her black leather pants, and then off her sleeveless black leather shirt. Smiling, Tashi put on gold bands around her wrists as bracelets.

"I'm blind!" Mei yelled playfully after looking at her wrists and seeing the light bounce off of it, then she turned away to keep from seeing the light bounce off the gold.

"Sorry!" She apologized, then she hugged Mei as an apology.

"It's ok," She thought about hugging back, but decided against it.

They all sat around and played games and talked. Touya sat at his table, wondering how they could be carefree. They were all so… happy. They were all careless even though they were in a temple with a bunch of psychos. Then he thought for a second, maybe that didn't matter. He was always carrying the weight of the world! He was always worrying about things, he longed for the carefree life Jin seemed to have. But that may not be true; maybe Jin seemed so happy so that he could cover up his immense feelings of pain and sorrow.

He was putting too much thought into everything. He stood up and walked over to Jin and Thorn ", mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all!" Thorn threw the ball to Touya, Touya threw it to Jin, and Jin threw it to Thorn. He was oddly being entertained by the simplicity of this game. He smiled and continued playing.

"So… Tashi, where have you been lately?" Mei asked, wondering why her slightly "goth" looking friend wasn't there earlier.

"I went back to a different part of Makai to visit my family! Pretty stupid, right?" She smiled. She always cared about her friends and family, Risho said that was her weakness, but they believed that they were all like that. They all cared about the people that managed to gain their trust.

"No," Mei answered casually.

"Not at all, Tashi," Kashin smiled at her.

"Nope," was Sapphire's simple answer.

"Yeah! It is stupid."

Everybody turned to Shousei.

"How can you say that?" Kashin shouted.

"It's her own opinion," Mei leaned back against the wall. She knew how she was… Shousei hated her family, so she left before she knew much about them… She didn't remember them very well, but she knew where they live-or lived-she could go back anytime she wanted, but she didn't want to.

"I'm bored…" Mei sighed.

"Yup," everybody agreed in unison.

"We should do something…" She told them, thinking that they should've gotten what she was trying to say earlier.

"Yup," everybody agreed again.

"Well then think of something!" She yelled more playfully than angry.

Then they all started thinking.

"I got nothin'," Mei sighed.

"Why don't we sit here and think?" Thorn said, suddenly joining the conversation. go get drunk!" Sapphire got up and

"That's borin'!" Jin yelled, letting the ice ball melt in his hands.

"We should go get drunk!" Sapphire got up to go get everybody some booze.

"No alcoholics in my room," Touya sat down at his table again and sipped his cold water.

"Booooooring!" Sapphire sat down again, her fun ruined.

"Gozaru!" Thorn yelled. Mei turned to her.

"You're mean!" Mei yelled and turned away.

"Yes! My battle cry still has effect!"

"Meanie."

"We should train," Touya said from the corner, sipping his water again.

"We should!"

They all stood up, chose their opponents and fought. Touya knew the training would come in handy! He just had this feeling that from now on they should be on edge. He just had this feeling that they would be in trouble and need good skills to ward off their enemies. So they trained. They got stronger, to ward off the possibly imaginary enemies they would soon fight, but then he wondered. Was it just a hunch, or was he foreseeing terrible danger?

Whether it was pointless or not, it would still come in handy. So they kept going.

Mei: Whee! That was fun! I enjoyed typing that, did you enjoy reading? Please say you did… If you don't oh well, flame. If you did like it, review, as in good reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

Mei: Ah-ha! Welcome to chapter 7! That's pretty much all I have to say…

Chapter 7

Random place in Makai

"Ok, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled half bored to death, half annoyed to death. "Where is it?"

"I'm looking…" Hiei said, searching with his purple Jagan. He held the bandana angrily, he was hoping he wouldn't need to resort to this, the only reason he had to is because Kuwabara got them all lost-twice! Hiei opened his eyes and took out his sword, cut down some trees and looked at the stairway that led to the shinobi temple. Alas, they began their long climb.

Shinobi Temple

"Master Risho!"

"What is it, Kumi?" The (prissy) earth demon turned to face the illusion master.

"Intruders! I believe they were the ones at the Dark Tournament!" She yelled, brushing her raven black hair back behind her shoulder.

"Gather the masters and get Touya and Jin's little posse…" Risho told her dementedly.

"Gladly," she smirked.

Later

"I get Touya!" Umi jumped on the chance to finally get back at Touya for what his older brother unknowingly did.

"I get Jin and Tashi," Bakken volunteered.

"I get the youko sisters then," Gama chuckled evily.

"And I get the pretty kitty," Kumi took out her pendulum and polished it, preparing for battle.

"Then I'll take Shousei and Sapphire," Risho said, emerging from the blackness of his room.

Touya's room

Touya was bandaging Mei up, against her will.

"Honestly, I don't need it, Touya…"

"I just don't want you being hurt more than you already are," He explained. Thorn was once again playing catch with Jin, quite enjoying it too. Kashin's neko ears twitched.

"Something wrong?" Tashi asked, always concerned about her friends.

"No, it's nothing," She turned away, hoping to be wrong.

"Touya!" Mei yelled as Umi crept up silently behind Touya. He looked up at her, surprised. She put 1 hand over his mouth, and wrapped her other arm around his chest and arms. Touya mumbled and tried to get away from her grasp.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Thorn yelled. Jin's ears twitched and he opened his sky blue eyes just in time to see Umi running out to Touya's balcony and jumped back to hers. Then she ran into her room. She let him go, he stumbled forward and turned to her, ready to ask what the heck she was going to do to him and what she was planning.

"I wouldn't move if I were you…" She smirked. The entire room had pictures of Ryou with talismans stuck on them.

_Some crazy stalker…? _Touya wondered to himself.

"Don't you remember? You're Ryou's little brother, just as I was his girlfriend. But then he broke my heart so I joined the Shinobi got a bear to kill your mom so your dad would commit suicide. Then I told Risho about the ice masters and Ryou refused, you came and Jin and I killed him!" She laughed evilly, trying to conceal the shakiness in her voice.

Touya's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out! He was in shock to finally find out why his entire family died!

"I killed the rest of his family…" She took a step towards him, drawing out talismans, he stepped back. "You're the only one left to kill."

Kumi's room

"Why Kumi?" Kashin pleaded, on her knees.

"1 your pretty fur, 2 you've been helping Jin and Touya!" Kumi raised her hand to the ceiling. "Now you'll see why I'm the Illusion master!" She yelled over the flow of energy flowing through the room.

Kashin stood; ready to fight for her life.

Gama's room

"Stop it!" Thorn yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know the rules? Those who help traitors are traitors!" Gama sneered.

"How dare you attack somebody as wounded as me…" Mei taunted, standing up despite her wounds ", Have you no honor?"

"Mei! Stay down and he wont attack you!"

"Aw, Im not letting you have all the fun!"

Thorn and Mei smiled at each other and got ready to attack, Gama drew his brushes.

"Cocky fools!" He charged at them.

Outside

"Aw! Ya' big oaf! No way you c'n beat us!" Jin yelled to the sweat blowing it away.

"Thanks Jin," Tashi looked up at him ", that really stunk!"

"No problem!" The oblivious Jin smiled back at her, having no idea what she was getting at.

"Your sneak attack wont work on us! We're gonna make a great team, Jin!" She looked up at him and smiled again.

"Uh… Sure…" He said, turning away, hoping what he thought she was doing was wrong.

Tashi took a step back to get into a fighting stance

BOOM!

The explosion caused her to stumble forward, ironically into Jin! She hugged him for protection from any more land mines that might be set in the ground.

"Tashi! We're fighting 'ere!"

"I know!"

Jin looked up. _Gr… Air mines! _He thought angrily, this would be harder than he imagined…

Risho's room

Risho threw Sapphire and Shousei onto the floor.

"Now that we're alone…" Risho said in his casual, prissy voice, smirking.

"Uhg! What's that supposed to mean!" The yelled worriedly in unison.

"What…?" It took him a while to understand their perverted minds. "Ew! Not what you think!"

Risho's room had no tile or walls-his entire room was made of clay. That's how all the rooms were, fitted to the master that lived in them. Risho formed clay around his arm, and raised it above the Cat and the Wolf demons heads. They looked up at him in fear, wondering what to do.

Mei: The end, of the chapter and what-not… Yeah… If you don't like it, deal with it. Read till the end, it all makes sense later… Ish… Yeah… Review, please… Yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

Mei: Welcome to another chapter of KID! (puts on fake smile) Ok. I'm done. Yeah… This is chapter… 8.

Chapter 8

Shinobi Temple

"Ok… We're here…" Yusuke panted as they all ran up to the temple doors.

"Humans are so easily tired…" Hiei commented to everybody standing around him. Yusuke got ready to run into the temple. Then he started going upwards, as if he were going up invisible stairs.

"What the-?"

Hiei looked at it with his jagan. "An illusion…" He muttered. "Let me lead." So Hiei went ahead and everybody else followed.

Actual Shinobi Temple

"Where's Umi?" Risho asked furiously as he hung Shousei and Sapphire up with all the other "hostages." Then Umi walked in, dragging Touya.

"T…T… Touya…" Jin mumbled, struggling to stay conscious. He looked at Touya, who was covered in burn marks. Umi was smirking as she tied him up with everyone else.

Yusuke ran in, panting. Then Hiei, Kurama, and finally Kuwabara.

"G-get outta 'ere! They'll kill you!" Jin yelled as loudly as he could, looking at them.

"What are you talking about, Jin? We can beat them!" Yusuke smirked cockily.

"Get out!" Jin repeated.

"No way!" Yusuke yelled, not about to go down all the stairs empty handed. The teenaged Spirit Detective got into his shotgun stance.

"Stop it, Yusuke!" Kurama yelled, putting his hand in front of him, preventing him from attacking.

"What? Why?"

"If you fire you risk hitting Jin and Touya!"

"You're right…" Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Hey, Hiei…"

"What?" Hiei asked without taking his eyes off the enemies.

"Go try and cut Jin and Touya off the ropes, ok?"

"What about the demon girls?" Kuwabara asked them, in his own, perverted way.

"Who cares? We don't know 'em," Yusuke was right, but Jin wasn't ready to put his friends' life on the line. Hiei gripped his sword and got ready to go cut the rope. Hiei ran, top speed, to cut the group of youkai down, but was then slammed back into the wall.

"Hiei!" Team Urameshi yelled together.

"I'm fine, don't take your eyes off them," Hiei came out form the pile of rocks he was under.

_You awake, Mei?_

_Yeah._

_Ok… We need to get us all down._

_We're in our Kitsune forms, so let's bite away! _Mei and Thorn started biting the ropes at an attempt to get down.

_Risho hasn't noticed?_

_Probably too occupied with our enemies._

They paused.

_A Youko's blood? _Mei and Thorn thought together.

_Yeah, it's weak, but it's defiantly a Youko's blood…_ They stopped biting and looked at Kurama.

_Keep trying to get yourselves down! _Hiei told them telepathically. They looked at Hiei with a confused look _Just do it!_

They nodded and continued. Then Tashi woke up, stared at Hiei (love at first sight), and then started trying to get down too.

"Those girls are youko's…" Kurama said slowly to himself…

"Somethin' wrong, Kurama?" Yusuke glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

"No, Yusuke… It's just that Youko usually work alone, but those 2 are working so well as a team…" Kurama told him, barely over a whisper.

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

"I hope not…" Kurama said, bringing out his Rose Whip. Hiei already had his sword out, ready to attack. Kuwabara stood there, unable to think (for some reason…).

Kumi pulled a lever just as Thorn and Mei bit the rope in half. They fell, but luckily Jin had enough energy to raise the group and fly them back to safety.

Tashi used her poison power to melt the ropes and get everybody out from the grasp of the evil rope! Mei held the unconscious Touya, while Jin took care of Sapphire, Thorn took care of Shousei (against her will), and Tashi took care of Kashin. Risho hit the 4 youkai in the face, forcing them all to fly back into the wall. Then Touya slowly opened his eyes.

"Touya, don't try to move…" Mei said, still holding on to him.

"Aye…" Jin panted. "You'll only be hurtin' yerself."

Mei wrapped her arms protectively around Touya, he blushed slightly and thought how stupid a time this was to be blushing.

"Jin… Are we gonna die…?" Thorn asked.

"No, Thorn! D'un worry! We're gonna get out o' here alive!" He smiled.

Risho, Kumi, Bakken, Gama, and Umi were all fighting Yusuke, Kuwabara (who finally brought out his Spirit Sword), Kurama, and Hiei. Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun at Kumi, who jumped over it and turned to see in going at Sapphire, Shousei, and Kashin! Thorn, Jin, and Tashi's eyes widened, not only were their friends going to die, but they all were too! But Yusuke's Spirit Gun wasn't strong enough, so it only hit the first 3 and killed them. Tashi's eyes swelled up with tears. Thorn hugged Jin and fought back tears, cursing. Jin tried to comfort her, also fighting back the urge to burst into tears. Mei started to cry, and hugged Touya. He tried to comfort her, just now realizing that she was the youngest 1 out of all of them.

Yusuke stood, frozen, unable to move. He killed them… (Possibly) innocent youkai girl.

Then Kurama yelled out in pain and fell backwards on to the floor, motionlessly.

"Kurama!" Hiei ran to his friends aid.

Then Bakken used his White Mist attack to conceal everything.

Mei: Did you like it…? I hope so… We're nearing the end of the story so yeah… Keep reading, it gets better… Much better. And better than what I have written on paper!


	9. Chapter 9

Mei: So sorry for the lack of updates, peoples. I've been sick and whatnot… Oh well… This is chapter 9, so… Yeah…

Shinobi Temple

"I can't see! Where are they?" the spirit detective yelled furiously.

"We're over here-!" Hiei started, but was interrupted by coughs and gasps for air. His energy was slowly fading. Going, going, gone… With his energy now equal to Kurama's, he apparently wouldn't be very useful in battle. Jin finally gathered the strength to blow away all of the sweat.

Hiei was now next to Kurama on the floor, dead. Yusuke's eyes widened… 2 of his teammates- and friends- were dead!

"How dare you?" Kuwabara yelled, jumping at them with his glowing spirit swords. Yusuke's eyes got wider as Risho shoved a spire through Kuwabara's heart.

Yusuke froze.

The room got silent.

Touya stood up and attacked Risho. Kumi used her powers to make him see his greatest fear, and laughed as Touya fell to his knees, whimpering slightly. Mei ran quickly to his aid.

"Touya! It's gonna be ok! Please, Touya! Can you even hear me?" She shouted, hopefully getting through to him. Umi took this wonderful chance to kick the back of his head in to the cold floor.

"Touya!" everyone (that was alive and cared) shouted, as the red ooze stained his bluish-gray hair.

"Spirit gun!"

Umi turned towards the sudden voice. She screamed as the powerful burst of energy hit her. Her voice – and energy – faded as she died.

Thorn and Jin were now at Touya's side.

"Please don't die, Touya…" Mei pleaded, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his head.

"D-don't cry, Mei… It's gonna be… ok…"

"Please don't waste your energy by talking…"

"Don't worry, Mei… I'll be… fine…" He lied, closing his eyes.

Mei's eyes widened ", he's dead…" she whispered, ready to burst in to tears.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled.

Mei, Jin, and Thorn looked up to see Risho, Kumi, Bakken, and Gama beating up on Yusuke.

"Mei, you stay here and I'll get them…" Thorn said, looking down at her little sister.

"Yeah right!" Mei responded, getting up.

Both girls got up and bit Bakken's neck, creating a satisfying ripping sound. Bakken fell backwards, dead, as the 2 kitsune girls let his blood drip from their fangs. They bit Gama next, knowing the consequences, but taking the chance anyway. As they predicted, he used his blood against them, using the make-up of the seal attack (that's the one where he seals their energy). Gama smirked evilly as he died. Risho and Kumi, knowing they had the chance, attacked the kitsune sisters. Tashi, finally done standing by and watching her friends die, got up and growled.

"You wont get away alive…" She growled, attacking Kumi, biting and scratching furiously. Tashi bit Kumi hard in the shoulder, poisoning her.

"Kumi!" Risho yelled, surprising everybody that someone like him could actually care. He rammed Tashi, who flew hard in to a wall. Risho then stabbed her, and left her there to bleed to death. He knelt next to his beloved Kumi. "Kumi…"

"Risho…" She coughed up blood. "Meet me… on the other side…"

"Yes. Wait for me there, Kumi…" He stood up, leaving Kumi to die on the cold floor.

Jin was now next to Thorn, Mei, and dragging Tashi over so she could at least have a memory of her friends before death. "Mei, Thorn, Tashi… Do you all really have to die…?"

"We don't really have a choice Jin… Just remember… It's easier to be laughing that screaming…" And with that, she was dead.

_Touya… it looks like we're meeting sooner than… expected… _Mei thought as she, along with her sister, died.

Risho, angry that his love had died, attacked Jin, hitting him hard over the head with his armor.

"Jin!" Yusuke (the_ still _alive Yusuke!) shouted weakly. "I only have a little more energy… what's the point of living if nearly all my friends are already dead?" Yusuke used the last of his energy to send a spirit gun at Risho. Jin's eyes widened as Yusuke fell down motionlessly. (Risho died too, Jin just didn't care.)

"He… died… I dun have too long either…"

_Jin… please wake up…_A familiar voice called.

"That voice… whose is it…?" Jin asked, now on his hands and knees.

_Jin… _several voices said now.

_Please wake up… _the first voice said again.

Jin fell forward on the ground, dead.

Mei: The end. Not of the story! Of the chappie. Tune in next time…


	10. Chapter 10

Mei: XD Thank you, reviewers for waiting for over a month or so! Please excuse my non-posting phase… On with chappie 10, what you've all been waiting for… (All, 2? O.o) Oh yeah, there's a new part of a disclaimer : I do **not** own the quote at the bottom!

Wow… Short chapter… Oh well.

Ningenkai

He slowly opened his eyes, in front of him was a girl with a white bucket hat on top of her waist-long silver hair. Her baggy gray jacket and baggy blue jeans were just blurs of color before he got his eyes in to focus.

"Jin!" she yelled, smiling.

As if on cue, another girl with silver hair walked in. She also had a white bucket hat on, but instead of a baggy gray jacket she had on a black leather jacket. "Finally, you're awake!" She smiled, walking over to the bed.

"Th-Thorn! Mei!" Jin yelled, sitting up.

In response to everybody yelling, a young boy with aqua-green bangs walked in. "Jin…" he walked over. "How do you feel?"

"Touya! Where are we?" He yelled, not even noticing his question.

"A hospital, in ningenkai…" He answered quietly.

Everybody (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei) ran in, with worried looks on their faces. Everybody sighed in relief as they saw him awake; everybody was happy to see Jin was awake.

But there was one thing in the back of everybody's mind. They all hoped he wouldn't ask…

"Why am I here?" He asked. The dreaded question nobody wanted to answer.

Touya took a deep breath, preparing to explain.

"Well, you see-"

But Thorn cut him off ", While Yusuke was driving the car…"

_What? I was going to explain…Fine then, Thorn. You have fun._ Touya thought, slightly angered.

Thorn continued ", he ended up crashing! Careless fool… And since you had your head out of the car, you got hurt worst… We all thought you went in to a coma!_ Don't worry me like that, Jin!_"

"Right, I'm sorry, Thorn…" Jin apologized, laughing a bit.

"What a stupid way for you to slip in to consciousness…" Hiei muttered.

Jin glared at Hiei for a minute, then turned back to Thorn, asking ", how long was I asleep?"

"A few days…" she answered.

"Oh…" Was all Jin got to say before Thorn hugged him happily.

"You know, Thorn never left. Even when visiting hours were over… She'd just sneak back in and watch you, waiting for you to wake up," Mei mentioned.

"Really?" He asked.

Mei nodded, and Jin hugged Thorn.

They all smiled, and left the hospital.

As they left, Jin thought happily, _It was… Just a dream!_

Shinobi Temple

"So, when do you think they'll get back?" Kashin asked boredly.

"Who knows?" Sapphire returned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them…" Shousei sighed. "I _hate _waiting."

"But we have to wait. Until they come back," Tashi smiled, and looked up to the sky.

"Life is just a dream you know," – Blue – Cowboy Bebop.

The End


End file.
